Amor a primera vista segunda parte
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: La continuacion, este fue mi regalo para mi mejor amiga, que esta loca por el seiyuu de Ken como yo el de Omi


Amor a primera vista parte II

_**Amor a primera vista **_

_**Parte II**_

Uno de los tantos días helados en la cuidad de Tokio un par de jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el parque agarrados de la mano platicando agradablemente sobre sus vidas en la escuela.

Se hacia de noche y la pareja aun se entretenía platicando y observando el lugar sin impórtales ser regañados por llegar tarde.

- Omi ya pasan de las diez – comento la chica

- Creo que nos espera una linda plática con Aya-kun y tu tía, ¿verdad Iris? – expreso Omi

- No me preocupa el regaño del señor "mírame y no me toques" Fujimiya, es un angelito al lado de mi tía – aclaro ella

- Hablando de tu tía, Iris, ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?

- Hoy Omi, porque nos va a regañar a ambos, tu no te escapas ja ja ja ja .

Como el lugar mas cercano del parque donde se encontraban era la florería donde trabaja Omi se dirigieron a ella para encarar al pelirrojo y pedirle que los llevase al departamento de Iris después de su ataque de reprimenda sobre la responsabilidad.

- Numero uno; les dije que los quería aquí antes de las diez de la noche y me llegaron a las doce y cuarto – comenzó Aya

- Aya-kun sentimos el retraso pero… - vano intento de Omi por calmar a su compañero

- Nada de "pero's" mientras salgas acompañado, Omi

- Aya-san Omi no tuv….

- No me importa quien tuvo la culpa o no, los dos son menores de edad y yo tengo, por que ha los otros dos no les interesa en lo absoluto – Ken y Youji ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones contando ovejas –, la responsabilidad de llevarte sana y salva a tu casa. Me tiene sin cuidad que Omi ande a las doce, una, dos, etcétera de la mañana solo (si como no :p), el sabe cuidarse pero contigo a su lado debería estar conciente de que algo malo pueda pasar…

Media hora después los tres se encontraban rumbo al siguiente regaño.

- Viéndolo por el lado bueno, al fin tu tía dará la cara – dijo Omi

- OH, si que la dará y te sorprenderás

Los tres bajaron del auto, subieron al segundo piso dirigiéndose al final del pasillo donde se encuentra una mujer de cabello negro largo recogido en una coleta. Vestía bata y camisón de dormir color azul verde claro.

A simple vista se observaba solamente su silueta postrada en el centro y conforme se acercaban se distinguía una cara de pocos amigos.

- Tía siento llegar tarde – comenzó a decir Iris mientras se dirigía a ella

- No lo sentirás mas cuando te ponga tu castigo, niña – dijo la mujer. Omi y Aya al escuchar la voz pararon en seco. Sabían de quien era pero no lo creían.

- ¿Birman? – pregunto Aya

- Buenos días Aya-kun, Omi-chan – los saludo – gracias por traerla y siento decirte Omi que esta chica esta castigada por semana y media, así que Iris, después de la escuela te quiero aquí, ningún desvió

- Si señora U.U (bruja) – respondió

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias una sobrina? O.o – pregunto Aya

- Por que mi familia no es muy unida y jamás pensé que mi hermana me iba a dejar al cuidado de esta niña – contesto

- Tía, ¿y el trabajo? – interrogo Iris

- Tendrás que pagarlas después con tiempos extra – respondió – chicos gusto en saludarlos, nos vemos – los despide con la mano (y les cierra la puerta casi en la cara jajajajaja)

Aya y Omi se retiran aun con cara de sorprendidos ante lo que vieron hace unos minutos.

En uno de los raros días soleados del invierno en Tokio una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo recorría la calle sin tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Acababa de llegar a Japón y no entendía el mapa que le dieron para llegar a su destino

- No le entiendo ni siquiera al teléfono U.U – comento

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un grupo de estudiantes amontonados observando algo. Se dirigió donde se encontraban para saber que pasa. El lugar era una florería, "koneko no sumei", donde cuatro jóvenes trabajan en ella.

- ¡Eh! , ¿Disculpen? – Trato de llamar la atención de alguno de los estudiantes - ¿Disculpe joven? ¬¬

- Buenas tardes señorita – saludo un joven de cabello castaño

- ¡Ken-kun! – dijeron tres chicas al mismo tiempo cuando lo observaron llegar

- Buenas tardes chicas – las saludo – jovencita, ¿se le ofrece algo?

- ¿Eh? , ah si, es que estoy perdida U.U – le contesto – sabe donde se encuentra esta calle – le muestra el mapa

- Pues nop . - le devolvió el mapa – pero si se quien conoce el lugar… etto… soy Ken Hidaka

- Gomen, soy Tomoyo (apellido), mucho gusto

- Pasa, por favor, deja llamo a tu guía .

- Hai .U – varias chicas la miraban con ojos de querer matarla – o.oU

- Konnichiwa – dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro de ojos azules – etto… yo seré tu guía ., me llamo Omi, anata wa?

- Tomoyo desu - se estrecharon la mano - ¿Tú conoces esta dirección, verdad?

- Hai, también conozco a la persona que vive ahí n.n

- ¿Honto desu ka?, que bueno

Minutos después, ya que los chicos pudieron salir de local, se dirigieron en la motocicleta de Omi al lugar donde debía llegar Tomoyo.

- Este es el lugar – pasaron en un edificio de cinco pisos

- ¿Me vas acompañar, verdad? – pregunto algo nerviosa

- Hai, hai – sonrió – solo estaciono la moto

Los chicos tuvieron problemas para entrar el edificio, parecía que la puerta estaba medio loca (solo no daba oportunidad de dejar pasar a nadie o.o, puertas eléctricas locas). Llamaron al guardia para que los ayudara.

- Perdón por la molestia jóvenes, el electricista aun no llega

- Descuide – dijo Omi

Al llegar al segundo piso, al cual tuvieron que subir por las escaleras por que tampoco el ascensor servia, se dirigieron al final del pasillo.

- ¿Aquí es? – pregunto Tomoyo o.O

- Sip - toca el timbre – parece que – lo toca de nuevo – no funciona U - toca la puerta (¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? o.O) – la electricidad ha de estar fallando en todo el edificio

- ¿Quién? – dijo una voz femenina

- Sus flores – dijo Omi n.n

- Etto… ¿Cuáles flores, Omi-kun? – pregunta dudosa Tomoyo

- Konnichiwa - la dueña del departamento abre la puerta – Omi que… - detiene su frase al ver a una joven al lado de Omi - ¿Tomoyo-dono? – nota de Iris: me gusta decirle así

- ¡¡Iris!! – la abraza – tanto tiempo sin verte tomodachi

- ¡OH! - Omi (osea, ya capto la situación y mejor se va para no ser ignorado jeje) – bueno U yo me retiro jovencitas, tengo trabajo, gusto en conocerte Tomoyo-san

- Gracias por ayudarme

- Bye bye Omi . - se dan un beso – te veré después, ya que me quiten el castigo U.U

Dos días de lluvia continua azotaba a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. La gente corría con sus paraguas tratando de protegerse un poco del agua. Los carros hacían que la gente se mojase más sin remedio.

A causa de la lluvia los niños, jóvenes y algunos adultos se encontraban en sus casas encerrados observando por la ventana la hora para poder salir a gusto y divertirse.

Cuatro jóvenes, o no tan jóvenes, estaban mirando por la entrada de la florería "koneko no sumei" como pasaba la gente corriendo por las calles intentado mojarse lo menos posible. Desde que abrieron la tienda no han tenido clientes y se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Estamos aburridos – dijeron Ken y Omi al unisolo

Entonces hagan algo productivo como arreglar el lugar – comento Aya

Ken-kun – le susurro Omi – salgamos de aquí

¿Y tu te las vez con Aya? – respondió Ken – yo no quiero problemas

¿Qué traman ustedes dos? – pregunto el mayor

Nada – respondieron y cada quien se fue a buscar una actividad que realizar

En la entrada de un departamento se escuchaban risas de felicidad de dos jovencitas que platicaban a gusto observando el pasillo del edificio. La dueña del departamento olvido las llaves de este y tendrán que esperar la persona que tiene el juego original de llaves.

Solo a ti te pasa eso Iris ¬¬ - le regaño su amiga

No te quejes, tu querías ir a la florería pero ni siquiera entramos ¬¬U

Es que me dio pena n/n

Te gusta uno de ellos, ¿verdad? , - espero que no sea Omi, pensó - confiésalo Tomotiyo, dime, ¿si? -

Iie, que cosas dices Iris n/n – rió

Aja ¬¬ y mi novio es el rey de Inglaterra – se cruza de brazos – y tengo cincuenta copias de las llaves del departamento en mi bolsa y esta es de piel de cebra con hilo de oro y además la compre en África el mes pasado (jajajaja, siempre quise decir algo parecido a eso y yo no uso bolsa jajajaja)

Ken Hidaka – roja como tomate (si te pones así Tomoyo jejejeje)

Ya pasada la lluvia las dos jóvenes, con el permiso de la tía (pos .-.) salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del edificio e intentar de nuevo ir a la florería para saludar a los dueños.

De camino a la florería, después de haberse comido un rico helado y observar un espectáculo que ofrecía un niño en la calle con un ratoncito se dirigían a la florería aun riéndose por las acrobacias del animalito.

En la entrada de la florería los cuatro dueños se dieron cuenta que del otro lado de la calle se encontraban dos jovencitas observando el lugar sin atreverse a cruzar la calle. (En resumen, estaban aburridos)

Una de las jóvenes se encontraba fastidiando a su compañera para que se animara a entrar a la tienda y presentarle a la persona que le gusta.

- Tomoyo, ¿vamos a entrar o no? – insistía Iris

- Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí a observar -

- Yo no camino solo porque si ¬¬ - la jala del brazo – ahora vamos

- Pero no quiero ;; , me da pena /

Las chicas entraron al lugar sonriendo (pues como no :p ). Iris saludo a los chicos y les presento a su amiga.

- Iris-san ¿Cuándo te quitaron el castigo? – pregunto Aya

- No me lo han quitado Aya-san U.U pero aquí mi amiga me hizo un gran favor

- Lo que hacen los amigos con la familia – replico Aya

- Ya vez Aya-kun, por eso son buenos los amigos – la típica mirada asesina de Aya para Omi

- Ken-san puedo hablar contigo unos minutos a solar – Iris

- Claro – salieron fuera del local - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Me imagino que ya conociste a Tomoyo, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- ¡Iris! – Llamo Omi – lo siento Ken-kun, me la permites. Entraron al local – mejor no le digas nada. Si a los dos les interesa llegara el momento

- No conoces a Tomoyo, Omi

- Esta bien, como no hay clientes que tal si vamos al cine, nos los llevamos y luego los dejamos solos (soy capas de hacer eso jo jo jo jo) – Omi se fue hablar con Ken

Después de media hora para la realización del plan y convencer a Aya de dejarlos salir al cine los cuatro se fueron en el carro de Youji. Cuando este se entero del robo lanzo millones de maldiciones para Ken.

En el cine los chicos miraban la programación decidiendo a que película entrar. Iris no quería ver una de terror, Omi y Tomoyo si, y Ken una de acción.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que dos decidieron por la misma película (que atentos, ¿no?) compraron los boletos, sodas y palomitas.

Antes de entrar a la sala Omi fue al baño (que excusa más antigua). Le dieron su boleto y entraron a la sala. Diez minutos después Iris les aviso a sus amigos que iría a comprar otra soda y ver porque Omi tardaba tanto.

La película comenzó y ellos aun no llegaban.

- ¿Por qué crees que tardan tanto? – Tomoyo rompió el hielo

- Fácil, nos abandonaron. Los encontraremos cuando termine la película

- Como que nos abandonaron O.O

- Siempre lo hacen, por eso no acepto ir con ellos – Ken miraba la película muy cómodamente

- Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir? – Tomoyo no le quitaba la vista de encima

- Porque esta vez no me iba a quedar solo . ¿Quieres quedarte a ver la película o ir a otro lugar? Nosotros tenemos el auto – sonrió

- ¿Me das un tour por la ciudad? .

- Claro, vamonos

Tres horas despues…

- Omi, creo que esto no salio como lo paneamos

- Nos abandonaron; ;

- Ustedes dos súbanse ¬¬ - les ordenaron desde un auto blanco

- ¿Youji-kun? – pregunto Omi

- No, tú hada madrina, vamos súbanse que todavía tengo que buscar al ladrón de mi auto

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Aya-san te prestara su auto? – Iris

- Le rogué .

Ya pasadas seis horas desde que salieron del cine para recorrer la ciudad, Ken y Tomoyo se encontraban en una cafetería tomándose un rico capuchino (léase UNO) y platicando muy a gusto sobre sus vidas.

Tomoyo tuvo que pasar un semestre entero sacando buenas calificaciones para salir temprano e ir a Japón para visitar a su amiga que por el trabajo de su padre tuvieron que mudarse. (Ojala pudiese suceder eso)

Ken le contó sobre como llego a parar en la florería (aunque con algunas mentiritas claro esta, cosa que Tomoyo ya estaba mas que informada jejeje), las tonterías que hacían los cuatro. Las peleas más tontas que han tenido, los problemas, sus gustos y que se había enamorado de una chica que se fue Australia hace mucho tiempo y de la cual no tenia noticia alguna.

En resumen, ambos se contaron sus vidas en pocas palabras.

Pasaban un rato agradable los dos juntos (muy juntitos ). No se quitaban la vista uno del otro mientras bebían su café.

- Tomoyo-san me agradas / - Ken se sonrojo

- A ti también me agradas Ken – roja como tomate (no pude evitar poner de nuevo eso jajajajaja)

- ¿Vas a estar ocupada mañana?

- No lo se n.n

- ¿Te puedo llamar?

- Claro, me voy a quedar en el departamento de Iris. Puedes venir con Omi para charlar los cuatro esta vez

- Perfecto, así se donde queda el dichoso departamento

- Se me hace raro que no sepas donde queda. Tú y Omi viven juntos. ¿Nunca lo acompañas?

- No, el que lo acompaña es Aya, el pelirrojo, porque Omi siempre llega tarde jajajajaja

- ¿De que te ríes? – le pregunta un hombre totalmente vestido de negro echando fuego por los ojos

- ¿Eh?, Yo… Youji…. Glup… ¿Por qué tan enojado? O.O

- No lo se, ¿me puedes responder tu? ¬¬ - Amenazo Youji – dame las llaves de mi auto ¬¬ - Ken se las entrega – bien, Omi aquí tienes las llaves de Aya – se las da – Aya me dijo que te las entregara a ti y que Ken se las arregle para llegar

- ¿Qué?, ¿Me van a dejar aquí? o.O

- No te preocupes Ken-san – comento Iris – si tomas el metro llegas en una hora

Al día siguiente. Después de que el pobre de Ken sufriera la venganza de su compañero y los regaños del líder se fue con Omi de paseo para perder tiempo hasta que llegue la hora en la que acordaron para ver a las jóvenes que los traen locos.

- Y que, ¿ya le pediste que sea tu novia? – pregunto Omi dándole pequeños golpecitos al pecho de Ken

- Como crees, apenas llevamos un día de conocernos - respondió este – y no se si se vaya a quedar mucho tiempo en Japón. Me dijo que esta estudiando medicina

- Puede pedir intercambio y venirse para acá, ¿no crees? – animo a su amigo – o puede pedir transferencia y terminar aquí. Todo tiene solución Ken

- Lo dices porque tu novia vive aquí ¬¬

- Mas o menos .

Mientras caminaban cercas del edificio donde vivían las chicas se toparon con una vendedora de joyas. Ken fue tras ella para darle un presente a su enamorada aunque no tuviese la menor idea de que le gustara. Omi solo observaba a su compañero como se rompía la cabeza decidiendo por una pulsera con piedras azules o un collar con una flor entre negro y azul.

- Me da esa pulsera negra – dijo Omi - ¿ya te decidiste Ken-kun?

- Déme las dos

- Yo le compraría un perrito de peluche - comento una mujer

- Ahh, que susto Iris-san . - se exalto Ken

- ¿Seria buena espía, no? – bromeo

- Jeje, no creo que te dejen XD – opino Omi – ¿crees que a tu amiga le guste lo que le compro Ken?

- Claro, le va a encantar

- Y, ¿Qué hacías? – interroga Ken

- Bueno, fui a recoger un paquete, a comprar comida, a hacer un encargo de mi tía y revelar unas fotos que pienso serán su próxima misión jajajajajaja

- Y se puede saber porque te ríes ¬¬ - Ken

- Ya lo verán chicos, nos vamos

Al llegar al departamento los chicos escucharon risas en la entrada. Tomoyo y Birman (no me se su nombre ;;) se encontraban mirando un programa donde el invitado especial era un grupo de música no reconocido aun en la ciudad. Se encontraban haciendo imitaciones de su personaje de caricatura favorita y mas de uno de los participantes se tuvo que vestir de mujer y fingir la voz (yo lo dudo XD).

- ¡Konnichiwa! – Saludo Iris a su tía y amiga - ¿Cómo les fue?

- Fue maravilloso Iris. Me quiero quedar para siempre – le contesto Tomoyo

- Seria bueno, así me traduces porque aun no entiendo nada jajajajaja, oh si, tenemos visitas – Ken y Omi saludaron – tía querida, ¿me puedes ayudar con la comida? ;;

- Buenas tardes chicos, están en su casa – Iris se la lleva a la cocina

- Konnichiwa Omi-san, Ken , ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien – contesto Omi mientras maniobraba el control de la televisión - ¿sabían que se le puede poner subtítulos en español, ingles, francés, portugués, italiano y chino?

- Muy bien también – respondió Ken

- Si sabia, Omi-san, que bueno que están bien

- Yo no sabia, nunca tuve oportunidad de tener el control en mi poder U.U

- ¿A que se refería Iris cuando te pregunto como les fue? – Omi

- Ah, es que su tía me llevo a ver una función de teatro y terminar de recorrer la ciudad mientras Iris se encargaba de los asuntos de su tía por no querer llevarme :p

- ¿Esta oliendo a humo o es mi imaginación? – se alarmo Ken

- Mejor voy ayudarlas – Omi se va a la cocina para dejar a la pareja a solas (vamos Ken aprovecha la oportunidad :P)

- Etto… ¿dominas el japonés? – pregunto Ken

- Algo , estudie por cuatro años

- ¡Oh!, eso es mucho tiempo para mi XD

- ¿Sabes algún otro idioma? – continuo Tomoyo

- Intento aprender ingles. El que si sabe es Youji – intentaba mantener su vista en la televisión para no poderse incomodo

- ¿Y en el español como te va?

- Voy reprobando jajajajajaja

- Los invito a comer chicos – llega Iris a la sala – la comida no sobrevivió U.U

- No pensé que existiera otra persona en el mundo peor que yo en la cocina – bromeo Ken - ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar?

- A cualquier lugar donde no exceda la cantidad de 25, 000 yenes

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde la llegada de Tomoyo. Ken la visitaba todos los días y al igual ella iba a la florería. Pasaban horas los dos juntos recorriendo la ciudad.

Un día se fueron juntos a visitar las ciudades y pueblos cercanos a Tokio (perdón, se me olvidaron los nombres).

Algunas veces salían a comer o desayunar con sus amigos o solos. Preferían la comida en casa y el postre fuera.

Una semana antes de terminadas las vacaciones Omi, Ken e Iris la convencieron para que hiciera la transferencia y terminara la carrera en Tokio, Tomoyo lo hizo con gusto.

Hubo algunos problemas pequeños como siempre para que la transferencia estuviera completa. Se tuvo que regresar a México para recoger sus pertenencias. Ken e Iris la acompañaron. Iris porque extrañaba su tierra natal y Ken para estar a su lado y conocer el país. Omi quiso ir también pero un pelirrojo malhumorado y los inicios de clases se lo impidieron. Youji por su parte se encontraba desesperado por no tener a la persona que hacia todo su trabajo y esta vez en verdad tuvo que trabajar (pobrecito jeje).

De regreso a Japón Iris estuvo enfadando todo el camino en el avión con querer poner pie de nuevo en la tierra ya que termino de leer el libro que compro.

- Puedes dejar de enfadar Iris-san – le rogó Ken – ponte a escuchar música

- Vamos Ken-san, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

- Cuando yo quiera

Dos días después de estar en México cada quien regreso a sus deberes. Ken a reponer el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Iris y Tomoyo a la escuela. Youji como siempre a coquetear con cada mujer que veía y Aya a regañar y gritar como siempre.

Una noche Ken invito a Tomoyo a un baile (Aya le regalo los boletos porque es un antisocial jajajajaja) de disfraces. Ken se vistió de Ninja y Tomoyo de ángel.

- Te vez preciosa con esas alas Tomoyo – la halago Ken

- Gracias , tu también te vez muy bien Ken

- Tomoyo quisiera preguntarte algo – se empezó a sonrojar

- ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo Ken?

- Tomoyo… yo… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? – le sujeta las manos

- Si Ken – ambos se dan un tierno beso y se ponen a bailar rodeados de personas que no saben lo felices que son en esos momentos.

… Fin…

Nota: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOMODACHI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y perdón por el retrazo. No alcance a terminar el fic a tiempo, perdón, me acorde un día antes que todavía no estaba listo y hoy me puse a terminarlo. Espero que te guste porque me tomo mucho tiempo y una quebrada de cabeza por no saber como terminarlo jajaja. Te quiero mucho amiga. Suerte en todo

Fecha: 18 de octubre del 2004

11


End file.
